Doomed
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Beastboy must make a difficult decision, one that will affect the Titans like never before. Now what lies in his future.


Disclaimer, I don't own any characters associated with DC Comics.

The man once known as Beastboy sat quietly on the chair in front of his desk. Darkness surrounded him. The only exception was a small light that shone on what lay in front of him. He knew that it wasn't the right way to handle it, but he couldn't help himself. All he could think of was what he was leaving behind.

Raven, the beautiful sorceress that had become one of his best friends over the last six years.

Raven, who during his darkest hours had guided him back like a lighthouse guided a ship.

Raven, the woman he'd fallen in love with.

There was nothing he could do. She'd seen him at his worst and his best and still accepted him. He knew that Terra could never have done the same.

Animal, as he had come to be known since shedding the identity of Beastboy, knew he didn't have the courage he needed to tell her the truth about how he felt. He knew that Raven, who had become much more open with her emotions, would find somebody who was worthy of her affections.

What he wouldn't give to be that man. But he'd long known that he wouldn't be there for her when she needed it. He hadn't even had the courage to go help her when she had disappeared during Trigon's emergence.

For that he would always hate himself. He stared down at the object in his hand. The signal had been sent. He knew what he had to do.

Four heroes sat around the room doing their various, but normal routines.

Starfire was in the kitchen section trying to perfect her cooking. Unfortunately, with only humans to try her Tamaranian recipes out on, she would never know that on her own planet she would already be hailed as a master chef.

Robin, now Nightwing and Cyborg sat on the couch lazily playing a video game. Neither were really into it, but they had decided it was the best way to pass the time.

Raven meanwhile was deeply held in thrall by the book she was reading. Her mind had long since blocked all other distractions from her mind, but she was unable to hold that state as a silver-gloved hand reached in front of her and gently closed it.

Rage screamed to be let loose on the resident shape-shifter of the Titans. Raven forced her to be quiet. "Why did you do that?" She turned her head to look up at him. The sight she beheld swept the question from her mind.

It wasn't the fact that he had filled out over the past couple of years, or the look of maturity that had slowly developed since their adventure with the Doom Patrol more than three years before. It was the mask that covered his face. The same mask he said he wouldn't wear back then.

"Sorry, but this is important." He slowly walked over and pulled the cord that sent power streaming to the console out of the wall.

Nightwing and Cyborg blinked before processing what had happened. Their attention and anger automatically turned to the green-skinned hero that had pulled the plug. All they'd been planning on saying died on their tongues as they too caught sight of what he was wearing. For the first time they noticed that Starfire was already in the room looking worried.

Animal slowly walked over to the window and stared out at the city he'd spent a good chunk of his life trying to protect. "I didn't know how hard this would be. You're not just my friends, you're my family." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But I can't stay here." He turned to his friends. "I'm leaving the Titans."

Questions bombarded him from all sides before Nightwing stood up and took charge. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Just like I said. My bag's packed. I just had to let you know."

"Friend, why would you do such a thing? Do you not like us anymore?" Starfire's voice cracked as she said this. A sure sign she was holding back tears.

"Don't even think like that Star. You guys mean more to me than I could ever say. But this is something I have to do."

Nightwing saw the connection instantly. "The Doom Patrol's in trouble aren't they?" He stared into his friend's eyes. "You know that we'll help."

"No. The Doom Patrol isn't in trouble. They're dead."

Shock ran through each of them. Nobody on the team except Animal had really been on great terms with the Doom Patrol, but to find out they were dead was a hard blow to them.

"What? How'd it happen?"

"I don't know how. I just know they're gone. I've got to leave, Each member of the team took an oath. No matter what it takes, we protect the world. No matter what it takes, we will always stand against the forces of evil. And no matter what it takes, there will always be a Doom Patrol." Animal blinked a tear out of his eye. "As the last living member of the Doom Patrol, my job is painfully clear. I have to rebuild. I have to find people who are ready to take that oath, and I have to lead them."

"But Animal, surely we can be of some assistance to your mission. You need not do this alone."

"I'm sorry Star, but I do have to do this alone. When I made that oath, it was the most serious thing I'd ever done. And now it's up to me to be true to what I said all those years ago."

Nightwing stepped forward. "Then we'll go with you. We won't let you do this on your own."

"You don't have any choice. As senior member of the Doom Patrol I'm in charge. And that means I make all command decisions. Including who will, or will not be a member of the team. I've learned from you and Mento what it takes to be a good leader. You have to think things through and be ready to make the tough decisions. That's what I have to do now. You're not ready to take that oath." He swept his gaze over his friends. "None of you are. I wish I could be weak right now and say yes, that I could say come with me. But I can't. I can't be weak anymore."

Animal placed his hands on the belt at his waist and quickly unsnapped it. He handed it and his communicator to Nightwing. "You won't be able to track me without these. We both know it." Animal looked down at his feet for a moment. When he looked back up his eyes were filled with a resolve that only appeared three times in memory.

The first was when he had faced off against Terra, the second when they had decided they would attack Trigon. The last time had been when the Doom Patrol went missing.

They all knew that arguing with him in this mood was a fool's practice in futility.

"You really think you can handle this man? I hate to say it, but thinking things through really isn't your strong point."

"It wasn't Mento's either, but it's what I have to do."

Animal calmly walked from the midst of the Titans and stopped to grab a small bag that lay near the door. He knew that while it was small it held everything that was important to him.

Everything that could fit in a bag that is.

"So you're leaving just like that. No real warning. Just tell us you're leaving and not giving us any chance to say good-bye. How can you call yourself our friend."

Animal stood up to his full height and turned to look at Nightwing. "Don't underestimate me. I could easily turn my back on everything I believe because I really don't want to leave. But I swore to it. And I will do it. That doesn't mean we aren't friends, or that you won't see me again. Ask yourself one question. If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Animal turned and walked into the elevator, and as the doors closed behind him, they all realized that when he walked out of the tower, he would most likely be walking out of their lives.

And Raven realized she hadn't said a single word to him.


End file.
